


You Can Step on Me Anytime

by Ausphin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Bites, Mistletoe, Step On Me, Vaginal Fingering, mistlefoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausphin/pseuds/Ausphin
Summary: December 24th, it’s a few hours before midnight. Overwatch’s annual party is in full swing. And Lena is miserable. An old friend makes her feel 'blue' for a very different reason
Had to write this after seeing Widowmaker's new Mistletoe Intro





	

December 24th, it’s a few hours before midnight. Overwatch’s annual party is in full swing. And Lena is miserable.

Despite being surrounded by festivities, Lena just couldn’t get in the mood. Lately there was a certain soberness in the group, despite the surface ease everyone was feeling the weight of recent crises and friends-turned foe. No matter how jolly Torbjorn or Reinhardt acted, the spirit wasn’t there.

Not wanting to put a damper on things, Lena had excused herself early and was now leaning against her balcony, watching snow drift slowly downward. As her gaze followed it down, she saw a gleam and a metallic claw flying past her into the wall. A thin rope flexed for a second then a dark silhouette shot up, perching deftly onto the railing.

“Amélie?!”Jumping backwards, her fists were up in an instant. “What, you couldn’t let us enjoy even Christmas?”

Hopping onto the balcony, the other raised her hands in an exaggerated gesture. “Now now, I know you’re quick to panic but I come for a… _parlay_.”

“Never knew someone who can make a peaceful meeting sound so sinister,” Lena replied with arms still raised in a boxing stance.

Amélie took a few steps closer, practically purring her reply. “You wound me, _mon chéri_. I would never come to a rendezvous just to be insulted.”

With another step, she was practically looming over the shorter woman. Fighting a blush, Lena drew herself to her full height and found her face dangerously close to the other’s. Close enough to smell her subtle perfume. “Y-yeah? Then what do you want?”

Those lips a few inches away curled up into a shark-like grin. “Oh no. I came to give, not get.” Amélie flicked her wrist on the overhead arm and Lena suddenly noticed what she was holding. “Do you think I haven’t noticed your stares? So I brought the mistletoe to you.”

Lena could actually feel the other’s breath against her in the last sentence and found her tongue tracing her own lips despite reservations. Without even thinking, she leaned forward and their lips brushed.

Then she felt the leg hooking around hers.

With a fluid yank Lena suddenly had no footing and landed on her back in a blink. Amélie raised her foot and planted it firmly on the other’s chest and Lena heard herself moan only half in pain. _Holy fuck._

“Ah, _merci_. As I recall, you like it rough. If I’m mistaken, I can always make it up to you somehow.”

Taking the foot off her gut, she offered a hand. Lena debated slapping it away and scoffing but frankly she had woken up feelings that had been dormant quite a while. Taking the hand, she got yanked up with surprising strength. Trying to steady herself, she automatically wrapped an arm around the other’s back then flushed.

“Well, well. Maybe you wanted this more than I thought?” Despite the flirtatious desire, Amélie made no move. It was Lena’s turn, either to reject the proposal or reciprocate it. “Oh, hell. Let’s take it inside, you pain.”

-=-=-=

Despite barely watching where they were going, the two managed to reach the foot of the bed without breaking anything. Well, anything important.

As Amélie pulled back from the liplock, she grazed then caught Lena’s lower lip in the gentlest of nips. As she matched her gaze with halflidded eyes, a hand trailed from the smaller woman’s cheek, caressing her neck before stopping on her shoulder. And shoving her backwards.

For the second time Lena was knocked onto her back but this time supported by a soft mattress. Rather than a heel at her gut, Amélie immaculately stepped onto the bed then dropped to her knees to straddle the other’s waist. Lena scoffed at her, although her flushed cheeks betrayed her true feelings “Could you be any more extra?”

“If I was, you wouldn’t be able to afford me.” A hint of a smirk as she gazed down at her. “But like I said, this is for you so. What do you want, _mon chéri_?”

Lena’s gaze trailed to the nimble digits. Covering her face with a forearm to hide her blush she practically exhaled her answer. “I want your fingers.”

“Your wish is my command.” Lena felt the weight shift as Amélie leaned down. “But I want to see your reactions.”

She lowered one hand to where her shirt was riding up and showing a narrow patch of midriff. With the other cupping her hip (and definitely copping more than a feel), she lifted the shirt higher and ghosted her fingers against the waistband before stopping expectantly.

With a burning forehead and an indignant groan, she dragged her arm off her face and against the blankets. “Shut up and get inside me.”

Amélie found herself resisting the urge to laugh but continued, sliding her hand into the panties.

Two fingers teased at the outer lip for a few seconds before determining Lena seemed plenty ready and slipped inside. Her head fell back with a breathy gasp. As she caressed inside her, Lena let her own hand roam under her shirt to palm at her chest needily.

“Be careful baring your neck, or someone might come along and bite it,” Amélie chided, too committed to do what was asked to take advantage of it.

Her victim’s state was already getting to the both of them and Amélie felt herself involuntarily starting to grind against Lena’s legs, a fact that she’s sure she will hear plenty about if she didn’t cause distract her quick.

While she continued to toy around the edges, Amélie leant down to nip at her stomach before proceeding to plant a hickey as Lena balled her free hand in the sheets. As she went to start another, her fingers brushed inside and Lena’s hips bucked upward. “Please~” she groaned.

Dark amusement colored the pale skin. “ _Merci_ , I didn’t realize how far you were.” Repositioning herself, Amélie pinned her own wrist between both their hips and gently slid two fingers in again. “You set the pace, mon _chéri.”_

Lena gave a shaky nod to show she understood. Starting with a wave-like grind, soon they were thrusting in rhythm. With a stiff jolt and a needy whine, she tipped over the edge. Amélie used her free hand to cup her cheek and leant down to kiss her, surprisingly tender as it washed over her.

After a moment, Lena sighed. “Okay, I’m.. yeah.” Amélie understood the sign and gently withdrew her hand. She lifted it to her mouth and slipped the two fingers inside without breaking eye-contact with Lena, who rolled her eyes to cover the most recent blush.

“I take it you enjoyed _la petite mort?_ ”

“Trust me, nothing you take part in is petite,” Lena meant it as a complaint but the wolfish grin told her Amélie took it quite the opposite and groaned once more. “Shut up and let me repay the favor.”


End file.
